Rathpunzel
by Akunen
Summary: It's the story of Rapunzel, in Dragon Knights form! Read the tale in this better version, with Rath as Rapunzel and Kharl as the prince! OneShot KharlRath


Rathpunzel

By Akunen

Yes, I know the name is really dumb. It was all I could think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights or the story of Rapunzel. As much as I wish.

Summary: It's the story of Rapunzel, in the form of Dragon Knights! Kharl/Rath

Warnings: Shounenai Kharl/Rath, OOC ((It's a parody! What do you expect?))

A/N: I couldn't resist. After seeing countless fairy tale parodies, and after reading all the child books that were on my bookshelf ((about 20)), I just had to do this. Uhm… I've never read Rapunzel but a couple times, and it was a Mickey Mouse story book. I've never seen or read Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and a few other very common tales. I was going to write a fic called 'Mr. Kharl Can Moo, Can You?' or something along those lines, but I remembered that I'm a terrible rhymer… Anywho, enough of my rambling. Let's get this over with.

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land known as Dusis, there was a castle. One couple, Lykouleon and Raseleane, were expecting a baby to arrive soon. One day, while Raseleane was walking around the town, she came across somebody selling lettuce, called 'rapunzel', for an extreme price. So she looked to her husband and spoke.

"Lykouleon, I want some of that rapunzel lettuce."

Lykouleon looked at his wife with a crazed look. "That stand belongs to the evil witch, Cesia. Her prices are too high for us as well. Surely there is another one selling the same thing? Why not find them?" He replied.

Raseleane looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But I wish for _this _rapunzel. Surely you can get it, correct?" Lykouleon sighed, and gave in.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

That night, Lykouleon left the castle and went back to where the rapunzel was being sold. He knew he'd have to sneak over and take some of the lettuce without being caught. As he took some, somebody approached behind him.

"Who dares to steal _my _lettuce from _my_ stand!"

Lykouleon let out a soft 'eep' and turned around. There stood the witch Cesia. Atop her head was a pointed hat, and she wore a black dress-type robe. Her shoes were small boots, and her hands were covered with a pair of gloves.

"Err… Cesia… Madame! My wife is expecting a baby, and she wants some of this lettuce." Cesia smirked.

"Alright. Tell you what. You can have that lettuce you picked, but in return, you must give me your child when it is born."

Lykouleon nodded, and left back to the castle.

A few months later, Lykouleon and Raseleane's child was born. It was a baby boy, who they had yet to name. Lykouleon looked at his wife.

"What shall we name him?"

Before Raseleane had a chance to respond, the witch Cesia appeared in the window. "The boy is mine, and his name is Rathpunzel! Remember your promise, Lykouleon!" Cesia exclaimed. The parents, shocked, watch as the witch took their child from them and left.

* * *

As time past, Rathpunzel's parents cried everyday for their lost son. It had been many years, and Rathpunzel was now a fine young man, with long black hair with a single stripe, that was nearly always in a braid. His skin was flawless, and his eyes were always so nice.

Rathpunzel was locked away in a very tall tower, you see. There was only one window, and that very window was the only way in or out. And when Cesia wanted to go see her sweet Rathpunzel, she would call out. "Rathpunzel! Rathpunzel! Let down your hair!" So he would throw his braided hair out the window.

As Cesia climbed up, Rathpunzel would scream. "OUCH! GAWDDAMNIT, YOU'RE A WITCH! CAN'T YOU JUST MAGICALLY POOF YOURSELF UP HERE INSTEAD OF CLIMBING UP MY HAIR!? IT HURTS!" The witch ignored him each time, and just climbed up, each time pulling the hair harder.

Everyday, Rathpunzel would sit in the tower. Birds and other flying creatures would come to visit him, but he just tried to get them away. Once in awhile, he'd shout out of the tower, hoping that Cesia would hear him.

"LET ME OUTTA THIS TOWER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY I AM!? FEED ME! AND WHAT ABOUT BATHING! OR NEW CLOTHES! I'VE HAD THESE CLOTHES FOR YEARS NOW!" Unfortunately, the witch just ignored his pleas.

* * *

One day, a prince came walking by, along with his trusty and obsessive servant. The prince, named Kharl, saw Rathpunzel screaming out his window. He instantly fell in love. Garfacky, his servant, became jealous in the same amount of time. Kharl observed the tower several times, but found no way in.

Kharl went back to where he stayed, puzzled. However, he couldn't forget about Rathpunzel. He went back to the tower, but stopped when he heard somebody call out. He hid behind a bush and watched as Cesia called to Rathpunzel and climbed up his long hair. Kharl stayed behind the bush until the witch left, and decided what he'd do.

The next morning, Kharl walked over to the tower. "Garfacky, stay here. I'll be back eventually." He turned over to the tower and shouted up. "Rathpunzel! Rathpunzel! Let down your hair!"

Rathpunzel heard somebody yell out to him. He sighed, then threw out his braid. He flinched as the person climbed up. When he heard somebody step in, he turned around.

"What now, Cesia?" However, the one he saw was not Cesia, but a strange man that looked like royalty. "Who the fuck are you!" He shouted.

"I am Prince Kharl from Arinas. Do not be alarmed."

"Yeah. Okaaay… And what are you doing here, Kharl?"

"I've come to meet you, of course." Kharl smiled, and Rathpunzel did as well in return.

The two spent hours talking and laughing. They had soon fallen in love with each other. Unfortunately, they heard Cesia calling for Rathpunzel, and the boy had no choice but to throw his hair down. The prince tried to hide before the witch appeared, but there was nowhere. When Cesia saw Kharl, she became furious.

"What is this man doing here, Rathpunzel? I demand that you never see another again!" Cesia grabbed Rathpunzel's long braid and cut it short, then shoved Kharl out of the window.

"No! Kharl!" The boy screamed. He got out of the witch's grasp, and jumped after.

To the couple's good luck, Garfacky was standing under the window, so they had a soft landing. They weren't hurt, but the same couldn't be said for the poor servant. Kharl lifted Rathpunzel into his arms, and began to walk away.

"Do you mind if I call you Rath instead of Rathpunzel?" The prince asked.

The boy smiled and shook his head. "Call me whatever you want."

Garfacky finally recovered and stood up. He watched as Kharl and Rath walked away. "Prince Kharl! Wait for me!"

Kharl and Rath arrived at the boy's old home, where Lykouleon and Raseleane were still residing. When they saw their son, they cried in joy and hugged him. Kharl grunted, being upset that they got to hug him more than the prince did.

* * *

Not too long after that, the land celebrated happily when Kharl and Rath were married. Everyone was there from the castle: Rune, Thatz, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, and many others. Surprisingly, Nadil and the people from his castle attended as well. Cesia, however, lived the rest of her life in the tower Rath was locked in for the many, many years. And everyone ((except Cesia)) lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank Disney, and the Little Golden Books for _publishing_ ((thank you, kind reviewer)) the tale of Rapunzel with Mickey, Minnie, and all of them in a manner that I could understand. Reviews are quite welcome for this!

Edit- July 20, 2008: Have re-proofread the fanfic ((spellcheck says Lykouleon should be colon. I love it.)) and corrected minor errors. No change to the story though.


End file.
